Field
This application relates to networked computer systems, and more particularly to a system and method for managing network wake-up commands.
Background
Reducing the amount of time that network devices are fully powered on can increase device longevity and power conservation. Wake-On-LAN (WOL) is a system that allows network devices, such as servers, computers, and printers, to be accessible in powered off or sleep states. A network device using WOL can be turned on or woken after receiving a WOL command. For example, a requesting network device can broadcast a WOL command, also called a “magic packet”, over the data link layer of a network. The magic packet includes the media access control (MAC) address of the target network device to be turned on or woken.
Existing WOL systems may be vulnerable to malicious electronic attacks. For example, a hacker on the same network as a server can send repeated wake-up commands to the server. Computer hardware can be damaged or quickly worn out by repeated power cycling (i.e., turning off and on again) due to various power on and off procedures that must be performed each time. For similar reasons, the standard WOL system can also be vulnerable to unintentional repeated wake-up commands within relatively short periods.
A server with an existing WOL system may also suffer damage from waking-up when the server has current health status conditions. For example, a fan may have malfunctioned or a power supply unit (PSU) may be outputting a voltage outside of acceptable limits. Waking-up the server with such health status conditions may cause further damage to hardware or even data corruption or loss and increase server down-time.